


you're really something

by otterchan (din0nara)



Series: verkwan oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Canon Compliant, Creampie, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, literally just teeth rottingly romantic smut, power bottom boo seungkwan, service top chwe hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/din0nara/pseuds/otterchan
Summary: it had been building toward this for a long time, vernon imagines. they’d become official a year ago, but it was a long time coming. since then they’d indulged each other as much as their schedules and varying levels of privacy had allowed them. mostly shameful grinding like boys in hansol’s bed while soonyoung pretended to sleep, but sometimes handjobs and the rare blowjob when they had the opportunity. juvenile stuff, really, stuff their non-idol peers were probably over. they were adults now, had been for a while, and they were more than ready to move on to new things, he thought ruefully.seungkwan usually took the lead with these things, as was his way, and he had made it very clear what he wanted.seungkwan and vernon do it for the first time in new york.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: verkwan oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	you're really something

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in 2017, at the new york leg of the diamond edge tour, they're both 19 in international age! this is roughly 3 times as big as the last fic, i hope you enjoy it! i had a lot of fun writing it.

their relationship had always been growing and growing, from when they were just kids meeting as trainees, unsure of what their feelings meant. neither of them had ever been shy with each other, it came naturally. it was easy. they were lucky like that. 

it had been building toward this for a long time, vernon imagines. they’d become official a year ago, but it was a long time coming. since then they’d indulged each other as much as their schedules and varying levels of privacy had allowed them. mostly shameful grinding like boys in hansol’s bed while soonyoung pretended to sleep, but sometimes handjobs and the rare blowjob when they had the opportunity. juvenile stuff, really, stuff their non-idol peers were probably over. they were adults now, had been for a while, and they were more than ready to move on to new things, he thought ruefully. 

seungkwan usually took the lead with these things, as was his way, and he had made it very clear what he wanted. 

“vernonie,” he’d gasped, his hand fisted in hansol’s hair and his thighs tight around his head. “we’re going on tour soon–” 

hansol had pulled off from his blowjob, one he was rather proud of. seungkwan was squirming above him, knuckles between his teeth to hold back his moans for the last couple minutes his mouth was on him. he was getting better for sure. he looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, seungkwan’s cock resting on his cheek.

“we can do it then. that thing,” he said. he was breathing hard, and he was definitely more red than he was a second before. 

“are you blushing?” hansol teased. seungkwan just blushed more, flushing to the tips of his ears. hansol starts pumping his cock, precum beading at the slit, and seungkwan actually covers his eyes.

“you don’t need to be embarrassed, I know you want my cock in you,” he’d said, taking him back in his mouth. he was cocky then, and he was rewarded with seungkwan cumming nearly on command against the back of his throat. he even swallowed without choking. seungkwan looked at him reproachfully, but had pulled him up to violently shove his tongue in his mouth just a second after. 

this is what hansol was thinking about, standing alone at the back of a drugstore in the city he was born in.

they’d agreed to hold off until they got to the states, just in case. but even then it’s been amazing just doing what they’ve always done, except without the threat of being walked in on, or hitting their heads on the top bunk, or slipping on the floor of the shower. before new york, there was chicago and dallas and toronto, and the rush of being thousands and thousands of miles from home completely consumed them all. 

so here he is, in his hoodie and mask, trying not to cower inside a CVS in hell’s kitchen, a couple blocks from the hotel and another couple blocks from the concert hall. in front of him, the shelf full of condoms stares him down. 

“you need help, son?” an older guy slides past him, snickering. hansol ignores him, readjusting his headphones. this really shouldn’t be so difficult, but there’s so many more brands and varieties than he ever expected. and sizes? forget it. 

he steals himself and grabs a box of trojans. remembering seungkwan’s instructions, he grabs the biggest bottle of lube he can find. the cashier is nice enough to barely even look at him, she just rings him up in silence and goes back to her magazine. 

he spends the whole walk back absorbed in his thoughts, feeling the bag bounce against his side. he can hardly keep the spring out of his step. he can’t count the amount of times he’s daydreamed about this, about finally getting inside his boyfriend. he feels like a middle schooler with how excited he is, but so strangely grown as well, walking alone in a big city among people who’ve never heard of him, just going about their business. 

he gives cash to every homeless person he sees, he’s in such a good mood. seungkwan has been hyping him up about it. when they’re making out he’ll palm the swell of his erection, tell him he can’t wait to feel it fucking him. he’s been bold, nearly insatiable these days, he’ll call him when they’re apart just to moan and gasp in his ear. one memorable night in hong kong, while he was sharing a room with chan, seungkwan had managed a selca from the bathtub, two fingers knuckle deep in himself. his dick twitches in interest just thinking about it. 

when he gets back to the hotel room they’re sharing, seungkwan is in the shower. he’s been busy while hansol was away; their luggage that was overflowing onto the floor before has been shoved into the closet, and the bed is made up. (there’s two beds, but they’ve only been using one. the other sits untouched.) there’s a pitcher of water and two glasses on one nightstand, and a lit candle on the other. he sets the bag down on the bed and toes off his shoes. it’s very _seungkwan_ to make sure everything is just so, it makes his heart flutter. 

by the time seungkwan steps out of the bathroom, vernon is laying on the bed, just in jeans and a t-shirt. seungkwan is in just a towel, he’s blow dried his hair fluffy and warm. he’s got a full-body blush, his chest and shoulders as pink as his face when his eyes fall on vernon staring at him from the bed. his gaze pins him to the wall like a butterfly, hansol drinks in the view of his rosy cheeks, his soft tummy and chest. 

for a second he looks like he’s going to lose his nerve and run back into the bathroom, but then he goes over to the bed and sits down next to hansol. 

“i’m nervous,” he admits. hansol doesn’t think he’s seen him this shy before, ever. he sits slouching, his back bowed over, and his skin is glowing with heat and warmth when he runs his hand along his spine in comfort. he can feel the arousal already building in his gut, but even so he doesn’t push it. 

“we don’t have to, you know. it’s okay,” hansol says. seungkwan looks at him, his eyes are soft and so, so dark. 

seungkwan moves closer to him, sitting up straighter. he reaches out and tucks hansol’s hair behind his ear, hand coming to rest on his neck. 

“i love you for saying that,” he says, leaning in, “but i still _really_ want you to fuck me.”

when their lips meet it's like an electric current runs through him, shocking him into action. his hands fly to seungkwan’s bare waist, pulling him closer and closer until he crawls into his lap. seungkwan is laughing, his wide grin pushing his eyes into crescents, and he looks so happy pushing hansol down into the bed. 

they kiss eagerly, it feels almost like the first time. their teeth click together and it’s a little too messy to be comfortable, but it’s _good_. it’s so good. they can’t keep their hands off each other, hansol’s hands are roving all over his back, reveling in the feel of so much bare, warm skin. seungkwan shifts suddenly, sliding a knee between hansol’s to grind his thigh against the bulge in his jeans and hansol’s mouth falls open, moaning against his lips. 

they’re thrashing, so excited they nearly knock over the candle before they force themselves to calm down. they relocate up the bed, hansol resting on the pillows while seungkwan kneels over him. seungkwan holds his jaw, thumb stroking along his cheek, and they kiss much softer this time, drinking in the feeling of being completely alone together, with all the time in the world. after what seems like hours of making out and taking each other in, seungkwan pulls back, gasping. 

“you’re beautiful,” hansol grins, his face open and honest. seungkwan answers by nipping at his ear, ducking to get his hands under his shirt. his blond hair is fluffed up adorably when it goes over his head, and seungkwan kisses him one more time before he starts moving down. 

hansol fidgets, ticklish as seungkwan kisses down his neck and shoulders, but he leans into his touch obediently all the same. he leaves a lingering mark on his breastbone that will be safely hidden from prying eyes, hansol jerking and gasping under him so much he has to pin his shoulders down. when he kisses across his chest and flicks his tongue over his nipple he flat out whines. it’s beautiful. he’s never been this vocal before, and it’s doing something amazing to seungkwan’s ego. 

when he pulls back, hansol is looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth open and panting. the blush scattered across his cheeks makes him look drunk on something delicious. the hard outline of his cock in his jeans is painfully obvious, and seungkwan feels drunk himself suddenly. 

“seungkwan, please–” vernon whimpers. “hurry?” 

seungkwan’s heart nearly stops. hansol’s never begged for him like this before, and something fiery in his chest roars. 

“oh my god, you can beg?” seungkwan asks, instantly reaching for the button of his jeans. he gets them off as quickly as possible, his boxers coming with them. hansol in return loosens the towel from seungkwan’s hips, tossing it over to the other bed. 

they pause for a moment then. they’ve each seen each other naked before, of course. but it was because they’re group mates, not because they’re a couple. they’ve never had an opportunity like this before, to look and stare and touch and feel all they want. they can’t stop staring. hansol’s slim but not skinny, lanky with the barest hint of muscle, and seungkwan is so wonderfully soft, his waist and hips and thighs and _ass_ are plush enough to sink his hands into.

seungkwan’s mouth is gaping. “you’re so–”

before he can finish his sentence, hansol is tackling him into the sheets, knocking the breath out of him. 

“oh god,” hansol gasps. “i want to get inside you so bad, please, i’ll make it good for you, baby–” 

another new development; hansol’s never called him _baby_ before. his cock visibly twitches, and hansol is looking at him like he’s a piece of art. he braces his hands on his thighs, not pushing, asking. 

“go on then,” seungkwan says. his voice shakes just a bit, but hansol is definitely preoccupied watching seungkwan open his legs for him to kneel between. 

hansol slides his palms up the inside of his thigh, reverent. the skin there is so unbelievably soft he wants to bury his face between them and stay there forever. he waits for seungkwan’s nod before he lays him down as gently as he can and parts his thighs further to expose his hole. it’s pink and soft and shaved smooth, and his cock is desperate to be introduced to it. 

seungkwan hands him the lube he bought before, laughing. “why did you get one this big?” he drops it in his lap. “can you even take this on the plane?”

“you know, so we don’t have to keep buying it.” he hasn’t stopped looking at his hole, he’s just staring, his eyes drilling into him. 

seungkwan squirms, hyper aware of his eyes devouring him. “how often do you think we’ll be doing this?” 

hansol gives no indication that he’s listening, he’s completely zoned out. he presses one of seungkwan’s legs up, up until it meets his chest so he’s nice and open, then passes his thumb over it, observing how it flutters. he pulls on the edge of it, letting it gape, then releases it to watch it clench closed. he’s gone. 

he grabs the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers. he doesn’t hesitate, lets a glob of it fall directly onto seungkwan’s ass.

seungkwan hisses. “shit, thats cold.” vernon doesn’t respond, he just starts rubbing circles around the little pucker, massaging it into his perineum and balls. the look of focus on his face is so weirdly hot, the same look he gets when he’s concentrating on lyrics or choreo, or a good movie. seungkwan feels stripped bare by his gaze. 

hansol presses a quick kiss to his thigh, then sinks his thumb inside him. it’s unbelievably hot, and tighter than a vice, but there’s so much less resistance than he was expecting. he imagines how this is going to feel around him and he feels like he might pass out. seungkwan swallows hard, biting his lip at the feeling. it’s already so much better than doing it by himself, even with just hansol’s thumb he’s never been able to go in so smooth and deep. 

“you can, uh, go faster. i got started in the shower,” he mutters. 

_this_ breaks vernon out of his trance. “you were fingering yourself in there?” he blinks owlishly. 

“um. yeah,” he stutters out, but hansol has already eased his thumb out and is pressing his index finger inside and oh, _wow_ , that’s different. vernon’s hands are much bigger than he realized, with thick, long fingers, much more so than his own. the ring on his little finger is cold against his skin, and it feels like ice in comparison to how hot he’s getting.

hansol eases the finger in and out as gently as he can, getting lost at the way it pulls him in. cautiously, he slips in a second finger along with the first. it’s even tighter, but seungkwan doesn’t give any sign that it hurts. he’s just laying there, lip between his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed. he’s making little noises, nothing too loud, until hansol adjusts his angle and pushes back in and seungkwan yelps loudly. 

hansol immediately stills his movement. “you okay?” he asks, a little alarmed. seungkwan has gone completely stiff, even his cock is standing up. he’s covering his mouth with his hand in shock, but he lets it fall to fist in the sheets. 

seungkwan’s voice comes out hoarse. “do that again,” he croaks, and hansol’s eyes gleam. he pushes back in and out, crooking his fingers a bit to grind against the swollen spot inside, and seungkwan sees stars. 

“oh, fuck,” he groans, allowing his body to go slack again. he lets his head drop back between his shoulders, and he catches his own eye reflected in the shining black expanse of the tv. blood rushes to his face in embarrassment, somehow, even with what seems like all of it sitting in his dick. they look so debauched like this, vernon kneeling between his thighs, one hand keeping seungkwan’s leg up. seungkwan reclining back like some woman in a painting. he watches in the reflection as hansol lets go of his leg and starts fisting his cock, slowly. seungkwan’s elbows give out. 

“wait, you can’t do that,” he gasps out. “i’ll cum too quick, i want to wait.” 

hansol pouts, a cute look on him, but he removes the hand, leaving his cock flushed red and fat, connected to his belly by a thin, shining strand of precum. 

“can i try a third finger?” hansol asks, picking up the pace with his fingers. the slick noises it makes are completely obscene, but he can’t be bothered to care. 

“you fucking better,” seungkwan groans, giving his boyfriend the best death stare as he can muster right now, but hansol just laughs agreeably. seungkwan’s hands tighten in the sheets, and he closes his eyes tight and breathes as hansol slips them out as far as he can without taking them out completely, then pushes in once again with three fingers. 

seungkwan hisses out a curse. it’s been a minute since he’d last worked all the way up to three fingers, and the stretch stings a bit. even so it feels incredible, reaching deeper than anything he’s ever felt before. hansol eases him through it more capably than he could have imagined, pressing kisses into the inside of his thigh, muttering comfort under his breath. he’s careful, not pistoning his fingers in, just flexing them inside to get him used to the stretch. with every movement his knuckles drag along his prostate, making seungkwan moan embarrassingly. 

“feel good?” hansol asks. his voice is soft, full of wonder like he’s in church. seungkwan can do little more than nod, before he knows it he’s rolling his hips down, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. hansol obliges, increasing the pace until seungkwan is grabbing at his arm to ask him to hurry and fuck him. 

hansol’s stomach dips with excitement as he pulls out his fingers and sits back, wiping the lube off on his leg. seungkwan sits up to watch with him tear a condom from the roll and rip it open with his teeth. he’s just about to roll it over his length when seungkwan stops him, setting a foot on his chest. 

“is it okay if we don’t use one?” he mumbles. hansol stares. 

“are you sure?” 

“i mean, we’re both virgins,” seungkwan reasons, his cheeks burning. he looks away, unable to meet his eyes when he says it. “i want to feel you cum. inside me,” he breathes. hansol’s heart skips a beat. he drops the condom onto the bed and dives forward to kiss him on the lips. 

“you’re really something, boo seungkwan,” he whispers against his lips. “how did i get so lucky?” 

“please just put your cock in my ass,” seungkwan whines. 

hansol doesn’t waste any more time. after dousing himself in lube, he leans back on his heels and braces his hands under seungkwan’s knees, folding him almost in half. he presses forward until the head of his cock sits against his rim, then with a smooth roll of his hips, pushes in. 

seungkwan grits his teeth and his hands fly to fist in hansol’s hair. it hurts, yeah, but it’s feeling better and better by the second, nerve endings lighting up he didn’t even know he had. vernon however, is having some kind of religious experience. he inches forward slowly until he’s sheathed all the way inside, and then he has to stop for a minute to calm down so he doesn’t immediately shoot off. he squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to hold it in. it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before in his life; soft and wet and impossibly tight, and so hot he feels it radiating out to his fingertips. all he can think is _damn. damn. damn._

he can’t even keep himself upright, he just gathers seungkwan up in his arms and burrows his face into his neck, letting his legs sit in the crooks of his elbows. seungkwan holds him tight, hands scrabbling on his bare back. they’re both breathing hard, sweat pools between their chests. it’s a solid minute before he’s backed away from the edge enough to let himself move, until seungkwan is digging his heels into his back and begging him to move, please, come on, baby–

“oh god, seungkwan,” hansol whimpers, pulling back and slamming back in hard enough to rip a loud, musical moan from seungkwan’s lungs. once he gets the rhythm he can’t stop, his hips are moving practically on their own, pulling out and rocking in endlessly. he’s floating out of his body, his brain is mush. he can do nothing but murmur seungkwan’s name over and over like a prayer, and when he bites down hard on his shoulder he can feel seungkwan’s cock jump against his abs, shooting cum between their bellies with a loud _FUCK_. 

even after cumming once, seungkwan keeps pushing him to keep going. they’re both crying, it’s so intense, tears gathering in their eyes threatening to spill over. it’s so much that hansol quickly finds himself overwhelmed. “seungkwan, i can’t, it’s too much,” he cries, his hips stilling. 

with a sudden burst of strength hansol didn’t see coming, seungkwan flips them over so hansol lands on his back, and he clambers back to straddle his hips. 

seungkwan lifts himself up with trembling thighs, his hands tight on his waist, and then drops down onto his cock. hansol shouts, his hands tearing at the sheets. over and over seungkwan picks himself up on his cock and drops, riding him so hard and fast hansol’s vision nearly blanks. 

the way seungkwan looks is just too much for him, his golden skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, flushed pink all over. the muscles in his thighs flex and he can’t hold himself back from squeezing them in his hands, his figure is insane in this position, the curves of his ass and hips making his waist look tiny. there’s cum smeared over both their stomachs and seungkwan’s cock his messy with it as it bounces between them. he’s got his head thrown back, moaning unabashedly like he loves it, his honey blonde hair is tousled and beautiful. as if hansol could take anymore he opens his pretty mouth and starts talking, and once he starts he won’t _shut up._

“vernonie, your cock feels so big in me, oh god–” he sobs. he picks it up and rides him even harder, thrashing, making the mattress squeak. “cum inside, come on, hansollie, baby,” he encourages him breathlessly, hansol can only respond with little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s as the pressure builds in his loins. seungkwan bares his teeth and his mouth gets dirtier, way dirtier than hansol could have even imagined. 

“i want it in my fucking _guts_ , hansol,” he moans. “cum, _ngh_ , cum, _please, please, i need it–”_

seungkwan squirms, rolling his hips down just right, and hansol grabs his waist to hold him down on his cock, forcing it as deep as it gets. “shit, kwan, i’m cumming i’m cumming i’m cumming…” he cums harder than ever before and sees fireworks, hot cum shooting into seungkwan hard enough to coat his insides and seungkwan gasps at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed. 

hansol’s soul leaves his body when seungkwan starts riding him again, the feeling of his cum slick around him so strange and wonderful. seungkwan’s hands hold onto his pecs tight enough to leave little finger shaped bruises as he fucks himself on vernon’s cock. he’s so sensitive it makes him groan, but in his fucked out haze he reaches for seungkwan, slipping his hand around his length, and lets seungkwan’s motion do the work for him. 

“you’re amazing, seungkwan,” he breathes, and apparently that praise was what it took for seungkwan to cry out, his muscles locking up, his hole clenching so hard around him it makes his dick pulse weakly, as he shakes bodily through his orgasm. cum spurts out over his knuckles as he jerks him to completion.

seungkwan finally goes limp, falling forward onto hansol’s chest. his cock slips out, and seungkwan shudders at the feeling of cum drooling out of him onto his balls. 

“dude,” hansol wheezes. “i can feel my heartbeat in my dick.” seungkwan is too far gone to even complain about hansol calling him _dude_ after they just had sex for the first time. they kiss then, slow and gentle, until seungkwan falls asleep on him, hansol’s heartbeat thrumming against his cheek. hansol maneuvers them onto their sides so he can curl around seungkwan’s sleeping form, and he falls asleep like that too. for an hour or so they’re dead to the world, even their phones vibrating endlessly on the other bed, their members telling them that they better still be able to dance the next day, go ignored. 

it’s only when seungkwan wakes him up, complaining of the feeling of drying cum on his ass, that they drag themselves out of bed and fall into the shower together. they hold each other, swaying under the hot water, until hansol pins seungkwan against the tile and falls to his knees to finger his own cum out of him while seungkwan covers his face in embarrassment. they crawl into bed together again when it’s done, naked and clean and cum free. 

in the dark, seungkwan mumbles against his back as he spoons him. “was it good for you?” 

hansol actually snorts, and seungkwan jolts, affronted. 

“was it _good_? are you kidding? i will literally be jerking off to that memory until the day i die.” 

seungkwan hides a secret grin in his shoulder as hansol keeps talking. 

“you were more… demanding isn’t the right word. dominant? more dominant than i was expecting,” he says. he turns to look at him, grinning ear to ear. “it was hooooot,” he crows, and seungkwan snickers. 

“i don’t know what came over me,” he says, once they’ve calmed down. “i just knew i wanted you.” 

“well, i liked it,” hansol laughs. “feel free to be as dominant as you want with me.” 

seungkwan hums, his grip tightening around hansol’s tummy. “you don’t know what you’re asking for, mr. chwe,” he teases. 

“oh, i think I do.” 

“keep talking like that and i’ll take you for another round.” 

hansol smirks. “you promise?” 

seungkwan shrieks, taking the pillow and attempting to suffocate him with it until hansol sinks his fingers into his sensitive sides and he yelps, flailing. they roll around, wrestling on the bed until they fall to the floor, and chan nearly breaks the door down trying to get them to shut up. 

that was their first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp there you have it. if you liked this i'd love if you'd comment! even better, give me a suggestion for a verkwan oneshot 👁️👁️ ily


End file.
